Locuras,Videojuegos y de mas
by ElEscritorPatatero
Summary: Tres estudiantes fanáticos de los videojuegos deciden que en el mismo día en el que salieron de clases jugar una partida de un juego pero un extraño apagón le arruinara los planes de vacaciones, los enfrascara en una aventura de mundo en mundo para salir de ese extraño mundo al que se habían nle oportunidad es mi primer fic.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, quiero subir esta historia la cual la estamos haciendo 2 amigos y soy el escritor otro es el co-escritor y el ultimo es el asistente que nos trae los café,xD, bueno el caso la historia se va a subir cuando se pueda,eso espero,vamos a tratar de hacer lo posibles por cumplirlo aun así este es mi primer fic tengan me paciencia por favor, sin nada mas que decir comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los juegos que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen, en este caso,LOL le pertenece a Riot**

 **Personajes: Gabriel** : Chico de quince años, más o menos alto, delgado pero sin ser flaco, moreno, pelo algo largo y ojos negros; **Marcel** : Chico de quince años cumplidos también, recio pero sin ser gordo, más un poco más alto que Gabriel, pelo casi total mente rasurado, usa gafas ojos negros; **Rodrigo** : De quince también, enano, flaco, chele, pelo colochudo, ojos café, voz chillona (apodos: Ratatata, enano, Vocecita).

* * *

-Sala de Química

M-Gabriel con cuidado ¿recuerdas las indicaciones?-dice preocupado.

R-Ya sabes lo malo que puede ser, ya que estamos haciendo ácido sulfúrico-dice preocupado y con ironía.

G-Si, si no se preocupen soy todo un profesional- dice con confianza.

R- No es por presionar pero recuerda que de esto depende toda nuestra nota.

M-¡Cállate pendejo!-dice agobiado.

G-Hijo de… ahora estoy nervioso-dice temblando.

R-Vamos hazlo-dice animándolo.

G-Ok… aquí voy-dice preparándose.

Los tres se concentran para ver como cae la gota dentro de la probeta, y después no pasa nada.

G-Ven se los dije- dice mientras que al mover su mano deja caer el resto dentro de la formula.

Rodrigo y Marcel al unísono-Pendejo-

Se escuchó una explosión y los profesores fueron corriendo a la sala de química, abrieron la puerta y vieron a trio con polvo residuo de la explosión. Acto seguido sonó la campana de salida, los tres agarraron su mochila y salieron corriendo a fuera del colegio.

-Afueras del colegio-

G-Hoy una buena partida de LOL-dice divertido

M-¿enserio?- dice con un tipo de berrinche

R-Siii, juguemos LOL-dice emocionado

G- ¿a las 8?-pregunta también emocionado

R- Por mi bien-dice con simpatía

M-Bueno yo también voy-dice pero sin ser prometedor

G-Nos vemos- dice mientras empieza a correr.

R-Bueno yo también me voy.

M-Adiós-dice comenzando a caminas en otra dirección que los otros dos.

Los tres llegaron alrededor de las 7:30, a cada uno le tiempo de comer. El primero en conectarse fue Gabriel, Seguido por Marcel y por ultimo Rodrigo.

-Caja de chat-

 _(Gabriel)GabOtaku23- Ya va siendo hora de que se conectaran-_

 _(Marcel)Kosiel-No te quejes a mí me obligaron a jugar-_

 _(Rodrigo)ROdrigO218- que tal si ya jugamos-_

Entonces el juego da comienzo, la partida comenzó como cualquier otra hasta que…

Las luces comienzan a parpadear y se comienza a ir la luz por la ciudad, comenzando por el norte hasta el sur.

G-Oh que bien se va a ir la luz-dice con ironía.

Después de unos segundos toda la ciudad estaba a obscuras, Pero aun así la partida seguía ¿sola?

G-Pero que está pasando-dice preocupado.

Gabriel agarra su teléfono y marca rápida mente a Marcel.

G-Halo, Marcel Me volví a pasar de drogas o la partida sigue sola-dice bromeador.

M-No, esta vez yo también lo estoy viendo-dice preocupado

G-Unamos a ratata a la llamada- dice veloz

M- Ok-dice también veloz.

Gabriel separa su teléfono de su oreja, une a Rodrigo a la llamada.

R-Gabriel y… Marcel, ven lo mismo que yo en la pantalla-dice preocupado.

G- ¿Que, hay algo más?- dice asomando se en su computadora.

M-Ah, si ahora hay un agujero-dice preocupado

R-Y… si alguien se asoma-dice dudando.

M-Yo voto por Gabriel-dice veloz.

R-Yo también-dice veloz.

G-Mierda-dice con ira.

Gabriel se acerca lentamente al agujero en la pantalla dentro de la computadora y adentro vio a… ¿sus campeones luchando?

R-Y bien ¿Qué es?

G- No lo vi bien, pero creo que a nuestros campeones luchando-dice serio.

M-eso no es posible, asómate desde más cerca-dice retador.

G-No, esa cosa jala aire, me puede llevar-dice preocupado.

M-Yo no veo el problema-dice con indiferencia

R-¿Y si nos asomamos contigo?-dice bastante calmado

G- Trato-dice arrogantes.

Marcel y Rodrigo al unísono-¿enserio?-

G-Si, a las 3-Dice confiado.

Gabriel iba contando del 1 al 3 mientras los tres se acercaban, justo después de esto el agujero jalo con más fuerza y los tres fueron absorbidos por el portal. Acto seguido iban cayendo desde quince mil pies de altura.

G-aaahhhh, vamos a moriir-dice gritando con miedo.

M- Noo vamos aa moriir- Dice gritando

R-yy tuu comoo sabees-grita preocupado

M-Miiraa esoo-grita

Todos fijan su mirada en una gigante cúpula que cubría el mapa, tras unos segundos de ir cayendo cruzan la cúpula. Al cruzar la a cada uno se le cambio la ropa; **Gabriel** unaSudadera roja, pantalón blanco, zapatos rojos con negro, los ojos cambiaron a rojo y se le puso una mochila rojo con negro; **Marcel** una camiseta negra con el logo de One Piece, chaqueta roja, pantalón jeans y una mochila rojo con blanco; **Rodrigo** una camiseta azul, chor crema y una mochila azul con blanco y lentes con SWAG. Después de esto cada uno fue lanzado en direcciones opuestas: Gabriel fue a TOP, Rodrigo a MID y Marcel a BOT.

* * *

 **Esto es todo nos vemos, Adios ^_^**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos volví, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo (si el primero porque el otro solo era el prologo) de mi primer fanfic, si lo se, llevo meses sin actualizar (es que la flojera gana xD) bueno el primer capitulo lo tenia casi a terminar por ahí en mi pc pero no tenia ganas de continuarlo pero aquí esta)**

 **Un saludo a Shadow Jorge: Lo que te quise decir cuando dije que no te entendí fue que porque no terminaste la oración no entendi que querias que lo continuara**

 **Bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Visi**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n de Gabriel-**_

Gabriel esta acostado en las hierbas altas cuando escucha un sonido de explosión y se levanta rápidamente.

G-¿Qué fue eso?-Dice viendo de un lado a otro.

?-Veo que por fin despiertas-le dice una voz femenina.

Gabriel se da la vuelta y reconoce de quien era la voz.

 _G-Oh, Ashe la arquera de hielo-_ piensa irónicamente.

A-Pero, ahora respóndeme ¿Quién eres?- le dice apuntando una flecha a su cabeza.

G-No sé, ¿te parezco un súbdito?- dice con broma.

A-No te hagas el gracioso, dime enserio ¿Quién eres?-le dice haciendo más tensión con su arco

Gabriel del susto se pone de pie rápidamente.

G-Wou cálmate no quiero pelear-dice levantando las manos.

A-Lastima el sentimiento no es mutuo-Dice lanzando una flecha la cual atravesó a Gabriel como si él fuera un fantasma sin hacerle daño.

G-Ja! Te lo digo, yo no soy el enemigo-Dice con tranquilidad mientras se escucha otra explosión.

A-Si eres un aliado por lo menos dime tu nombre-Dice haciendo un puchero.

G-Bueno, no te pongas así. Yo me llamo Gabriel-Dice un poco con broma.

Gabriel inspecciona el área en busca de algo o alguien. Pero solo ve una mochila.

G-Dime ¿no viste caer otros dos pendejos conmigo?-Dice preocupado.

A-No, solo caíste tú y esa bolsa-Dice seria..

G-Me puedes ayudar a encontrarlos-Dice acercándose a la mochila.

A-Claro pero… ¿qué haces?-Dice confundida

G-Busco algo que me ayude en este lugar-dice metiendo la mano en la bolsa y revisando lo que hay adentro.

G-Mmm… te encontré-dice feliz sacando unos cascos y nos guantes con rayas grises.

A-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta interesada.

G-No sé, ni para qué pero de algo servirá-dice muy despreocupado.

Entonces Gabriel se pone los cascos en el cuello y se pone los guantes, cuando se pone los guantes lo gris se enciende en azul y le da a "ON" a los cascos.

G-¿Por qué me dan cascos sin un reproductor o algo?-dice confundido

A-¿El qué?-dice con curiosidad.

G-Nada -dice algo tenso.

Gabriel enrosca un poco una rueda del lado derecho del casco y…

R-Gabriel, ¿estás bien?-dice preocupado

G-Bueno, caí de cara desde quince mil pies de altura ¿tú qué crees?-dice irónico

R-Hahaha, que bueno que estés bien ¿Ya revisaste la mochila?-dice feliz

G-Si, pero ¿para que los guante?-dice confundido

R-Ah, eso ya lo veras-dice con la voz casi sin aire

R-Enrosca eso del lado derecho el casco para hablar con Marcel-dice un poco cansado.

G-Ah, ok-dice tranquilo mientras apaga los cascos.

A-¿Quiénes eran?-dice con curiosidad

G-Uno de los pendejos, no quiero llamar al otro-dice con una gota de sudor en la frente

Gabriel se puso la mochila y se fueron encaminando en la línea de TOP

A-Ah sí, no te dije mi nombre-dice algo torpe

G-¿Enserio?, da igual no es necesario-dice despreocupado

A-porque, ¿me conoces?-dice muy curiosa.

G-Emm, eres Ashe la arquera de hielo del reino de Fréljord-dice con seguridad

A-¿Dónde escuchaste mi nombre?-dice con curiosidad

G-Tu sabes los chismes, conocidos así es muy simple-dice convincente.

Justo en ese momento una bala cruza la mejilla de Gabriel en cámara lenta al igual que una flecha del otro lado, también en cámara lenta, concentrándose en las dos tiradoras, una era de Ashe y la otra era de Miss Fortune (enemiga por cierto).

En ese mismo instante Gabriel piensa _-Hijas de Puta._

G-¡Que les pasa a ustedes dos, ya no puede uno ir caminando tranquilito sin que le disparen!-Dice viéndolas de lado a lado mientras agita los brazos.

MF-Oops falle-Dice sarcásticamente

A-Casi le atino-dice irónicamente

G-Hijas de puta, y yo era el objetivo-Dice casi susurrando y con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Casi después sale Ezreal (el campeón de Gabriel) De las hierbas haciendo retroceder a Miss Fortune.

G-Por fin, alguien que me ayude contra este par de locas-dice a gritos.

Gritan Miss Fortune y Ashe al unísono-¿¡QUEE!?

G-Nada-dice rápidamente y muy nervioso

Gabriel comienza a correr rápido detrás de Ezreal, vuelve a ver y hace una sonrisa.

E-Pss, ¿Qué haces?-le susurra.

G-Protégeme de este par de locas-le susurra

E-Ok-le susurra con una sonrisa

E-Que tal si ya luchamos de verdad-le grita a Miss Fortune

MF-Hasta que decidieron luchar-dice con confianza

G-Sera mejor que nos vallamos-le susurra a Ashe

A-Si-dice nerviosa

Estos dos se van a esconder a las hierbas mientras que Ezreal y Miss Fortune comenzaban con la real pelea.

G-¿Qué tenes?-pregunta extrañado

A-¿Por qué?-dice temblando

G-Amm, no sé, será porque estas temblando-dice sarcásticamente

A-Ah, es que no me gusta esperar aquí mientras otros pelean por mí-dice indecisa

G-Pues ve a pelar, no te quedes aquí sentada-Dice poniéndose de pie muy decidido

Gabriel, ya de pie, comienza a caminar en frente de Ezreal decidido a pelear.

G-Cambio, así no aguantaras mucho-le dice a Ezreal.

E-ha, ok, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dice despreocupado

G-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- el ultimo lo dice con voz más baja.

E-Muy bien, te lo encargo-dice cansado

Ezreal se retira a las hierbas con Ashe mientras Gabriel se preara para luchar.

 _G-Rodrigo me dijiste que ya vería para que servirían estos, yo creo que ya es hora-piensa decidido a luchar._

Gabriel aprieta los puños y Gabriel lanza un golpe rápido a la cabeza pero Miss Fortune lo esquiva disparándole directamente en el brazo.

G-Ahhgh, hija de remilputa-se queja

En ese momento Gabriel trata de darle con un golpe bajo el cual acierta haciendo que saque sangre de la boca y se aleje.

G-¿Te gusto?- Pregunta sarcásticamente mientras se cubre la herida del balazo

MF-No estuvo mal-dice limpiándose el hilo de sangre de la boca

MF-Pero, se te olvida que puedo hacer más que solo disparar-Dice con una sonrisa y, con una de sus SKILLS (oie cy), lanza cañonazos que salen de quien sabe donde.

 _G-No de nuevo-piensa agonizando._

Gabriel con vida baja activa la curación, recuperándose un poco.

G-Creo que ya es hora-Dice casi susurrando con una sonrisa.

MF-¿Del qué?-dice confundida.

A-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta confundida.

E-Creo que Gabriel tiene su Az bajo la manga-Dice serio

A-No te entiendo-Dice todavía confundida

E-Pronto lo entenderás-dice con confianza

Gabriel comienza juntando las manos y entre la palma de los guantes comienza a brillar, que después de unos segundos toma forma circular y dispara rápidamente eso a Miss Fotune. Fue un fuerte golpe que dejo a baja vida a Miss Fortune.

MF-Hahaha, Creíste que eso mi iba a matar-dice burlándose todavía con rayos de electricidad alrededor.

G-No exactamente, sino el efecto secundario de mi Raitoningusufia el cual es la parálisis-dice con confianza.

MF-¿parálisis?-dice tratando de moverse.

G-Voy a usar mi pasiva-dice tronándose los dedos.

Después de eso comienza a atacar con fuertes palmadas eléctricas, una tras otra, tras otra has que la mato.

 **-UN ENEMIGO HA SIDO ASESINADO-** Dice el narrador de la partida.

G-Ha, toma ya-dice casi cayéndose.

E-Muy bien Gabriel-dice aplaudiendo.

A-Como lo…-Dice quedándose con la boca abierta.

E-será mejor que vuelvas para recuperarte, yo cuido acá.

A-Yo lo llevo, así como esta no podrá ir solo-Dice emocionada.

E-Muchas gracias-dice con una sonrisa.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por toda la línea, ya llegando se encontraron con Rodrigo y Ziggs además de a Alistar y a Marcel y se quedaron viendo durante un rato.

 _ **-Visión de Rodrigo-**_

Después de haber pasado la cúpula electrónica va cayendo más o menos desde cinco mil pies de altura.

R-Ahhhh-va gritando mientras cayendo

Justamente debajo de el están luchando Ziggs y Ahri.

Z-Rápido atrápalo-dice apurado

Ah-Ah, si-dice igualmente apurada

En eso Rodrigo casi tocando el piso es atrapado por las colas de Ahri.

R-Uf casi-dice con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Z-por poco y te palmas-dice preocupado

Ah-Pesas mucho-dice haciendo fuerzas.

Y en ese momento lo suelta dejándolo caer al piso.

R-Bueno, pueden decirme donde estoy-dice despreocupado

Z-A ver… estas en la grita del invocador-dice informativo

A-En Runaterra-dice interrumpiendo a Ziggs

R-Así que me metí en lol-dice susurrando

Z-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunta curioso

R-No, nada-dice pensativo

En eso comienza a observar el lugar y ve una mochila

R-eso es de alguno de ustedes-dice señalando la mochila

Z-Nope-dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

A-Callo contigo-dice cruzada de brazos.

Rodrigo se acerca a la mochila y la comienza a revisar, de ella saca una esfera negra con un botón rojo.

R-¿qué hace esto?-dice apretando el botón

Z-No aprietes eso-dice muy tarde

Rodrigo apretó el botón y comenzó a sonar un pitido que cada momento iba sonando más rápido.

R-Toma-dice lanzándoselo a Ziggs

Z-No, es tuyo, tómalo tú-Dice devolviéndoselo a Rodrigo

R-Mejor tú, eres el que sabes-dice lanzándoselo de nuevo a Ziggs

Z-Ya se, tómalo tú- dice lanzándoselo a Ahri

Ah-Yo, ahh- dice chillando y lanzando la bomba a la jungla

La bomba salió volando a la jungla y ya cuando callo exploto dentro de la jungla.

R-Uf, nos salvamos-dice relajado

Ah-¡Como que nos salvamos, casi me matan!-dice gritando a el par

Z-Relájate, no fue para tanto-dice relajado

Ah-Que tal si continuamos donde nos quedamos-dice desafiante

Z-Ah, cierto no terminamos-dice atrevido

R-Em, que pueden explicar-dice confundido

Z-Es que nos interrumpiste en medio de una pelea-dice confiado

R-Oh, mejor me escondo-dice con miedo

Después de eso Rodrigo se va a esconder para seguir revisando su mochila y Ziggs y Ahri comienzan a pelear, Ziggs comienza con una buena oleada de explosivos pero Ahri los manda a volar con sus colas.

R-Oh genial-dice sorprendido

Mientras ellos siguen con la pelea Rodrigo saca un cinturón raro de la mochila junto a unos cascos y entonces se pone e cinturón y los cascos y comienza a revisar los accesorios del cinturón.

R-Ziggs, cambio-dice algo feliz

Z-Ok-dice caminando hacia Rodrigo y le da un High Five

R-Es mi turno-dice con confianza

Mientras ellos continuaban peleando, Rodrigo comienza a girar la rosca de los audífonos y logra comunicar con Marcel.

R-Aloooo, pendejos al habla-Dice casi gritando.

M-Rodrigo, estas bien?-dice preocupado.

R-Nooo fíjate que estoy muerto-Dice sarcástico

M-No es momento de sarcasmo.-Dice furioso

R-Si lo sé, sabes algo de Gabriel?-Dice interesado

M-No sé nada, y veo que tú tampoco, bueno nos vemos-dice despidiéndose.

Luego habla con Gabriel que ya lo vieron/leyeron. ^-^

Rodrigo de su cinturón saca TNT y manda un par por el piso los cuales le causan algo de daño, luego Ahri le atraviesa el brazo con una cola.

R-ahhg-agoniza

Justo después del cinturón saca un cuchillo y le roza la mejilla

Ah-infeliz-dice agonizante

R-Tengo más trucos bajo la manga-dice con confianza

Rodrigo comienza a correr a la jungla junto con Ziggs y los persigue Ahri, después de haber corrido un poco Rodrigo y Ziggs preparan una trampa con minas para cuando llegue Ahri. Y ahí estaba Rodrigo Silbando esperando que nada pasara cuando de pronto zorra-Ahri-salvaje aparece.

Ah-Por fin los alcance-dice muy cansada.

R-Vamos si vas a hacer algo apúrate, no tengo todo el día-dice confianzudo

Ahri comienza a caminar y, sin darse cuenta, pisa las minas. Rodrigo sonríe ante esto y Ahri mira abajo preocupada y vuelve a ver dónde está el enano.

R-Jaque mate-dice antes de que la zorra salga volando.

Desde lo lejos Ahri grita-Hijo de putaaa.

R-Toma bitch-dice victorioso.

Z-Bueno volvamos a la línea-dice muy tranquilo.

Rodrigo asiente con la cabeza y va por el camino de las minas.

Z-NO ESPERA-dice advirtiéndole.

R-¿Eh?-dice confundido antes de salir volando por los aires

Z-Ah, pendejo-dice dándose un facepalm.

Y ahí va volando y luego cayendo y estampándose contra el piso todo chamuscado y herido. (N/a: Pobre pendejo)

Lo alcanza Ziggs y le dice-Creo que debemos volver a la base-

R-Siii-dice mareado.

 _ **-Visión de Marcel-**_

Volvemos a la caída de quince mil pies de altura… ahora vemos a nuestro amargado amigo cayendo a BOT donde se encuentran Brand y Alistar.

M-Porque esto me pasa a mí-dice angustiado

Cada vez se acerca más y más al suelo.

B-Rápido atrápalo-dice apurado

A-Ah? Si si-dice algo confundido

Y por poco cae al suelo Marcel (N/a casi se lleva a Alistar con el xD)

M-Uff-Dice algo aliviado

B-Eres aliado o enemigo?-Dice muy serio

M-Yo soy aliado, _creo_ -Dice susurrando la última parte

A-Bueno si es aliado tendrá que ayudarnos-Dice desafiante

M-Ok… pero conque?-Dice algo asustado

Alistar y Brand vuelven a verse el uno al otro y sonríen.

A-Agarra lo de esa mochila y síguenos-dice con seguridad

M-Eso es suyo?-dice con duda

B-Nop, pero cayo contigo-dice sin prestar mucha atención

M-Así?-dice con cara de "You are fuckin kiding me"

Marcel comienza a hurgar la mochila para ver lo que encuentra, y adivinen que unos audífono tipo cascos y una gema roja culera.

M-Para que es esto?-dice mientras rosca los la rueda de los audífonos

M-hmm… nada-piensa decepcionado.

B-Bueno… nos vamos?-pregunta apurando

M-Bueno esta bien-dice sin mas

Llevan caminando un buen rato hasta que…

R-Aloooo, pendejos al habla-Dice casi gritando.

M-Rodrigo, estas bien?-dice preocupado.

R-Nooo fíjate que estoy muerto-Dice sarcástico

M-No es momento de sarcasmo.-Dice furioso

R-Si lo sé, sabes algo de Gabriel?-Dice interesado

M-No sé nada, y veo que tú tampoco, bueno nos vemos-dice despidiéndose.

Marcel se despide llegando casi a la torreta enemiga, donde se encuentran a Zed y Wu Kong. (N/a: Chan chan chaaaan)

Donde la gema culera de Marcel comienza a brillar y en ese momento se prende en fuego y le llegan las habilidades.

Zd-Jaja mira a ese panzón-Dice entre carcajadas

Wk-Si ese barrigon que nos puede hacer-Dice igual entre carcajadas (N/a: Que quede claro Marcel no es taaan gordo)

Solo por eso Marcel le prende fuego a la cola de Wu Kong.

WK-Waaaaaa-Dice corriendo en círculos mientras llora de dolor.

Y Zed con un pañuelo trata de apagar las llamas pero lo único que logra hacer es prenderlo más en fuego. (N/a: Ya saben a lo caricatura)

Zd-Bueno, peleamos de verdad?-dice muy serio

Al-Ahhhh-dice abalanzándose sobre el

Luego Brand lanza bolas de fuego (N/a: No me se los ataques por eso los invento así que no me den bola) casi instantáneamente Marcel lanza tres rayas de fuego en el suelo, pero Zed todavía vivía e hiso que Wu Kong los emboscaran por la espalda. Alistar fue por Wu Kong lanzando la Ulti y Brand crea un circulo de fuego que luego hace que exploten, los dos con baja vida quieren atacar a cada uno le bajan mucho la vida pero justo cuando iban a darles el golpe final Marcel usa Doble Disparo (Doble Disparo hace que se puede disparar a los dos lados contrarios) (N/a: No me diga si se llama doble disparo seguro que dispara tres veces, supeeer sarcasmo)

B-Están muy herido deberían volver-dice cansado

A-Estarás bien?-dice preocupado

B-Si, no te preocupes-dice seguro

A-Bueno…Vamonos-dice viendo a Marcel

M-SI-dice seguro

* * *

 **"N/a" Es nota del autor osea sho :3**

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo nos vemos el año que viene xD Adioss~**


End file.
